Gone
by RippedIntoPieces
Summary: Fang. Even saying your name hurts, I thought you felt the same way. I thought you loved me as much as I loved you. That was until She came along, now I know better. SEQUEL POSTED
1. Chapter 1

Alright, hello there!

This **was **my first multichaptered fanfic. I am attempting to edit it to make it well...legible? This is the edited chapter one. I shall attempt to improve it all I can.

Thanks for reading :D

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Maximum Ride...although it would be nice**

Fang.

Even saying your name hurts, I thought you felt the same way. I thought you loved me as much as I loved you. I lay heart bare before you and you laughed in my face. When She came along my heart was shattered into a million pieces. After that night I wasn't the same, and you didn't even notice. I'm just part of the background, the one remaining spot that refuses to leave. I'd say don't worry, but I don't think you see me as a threat to your happiness. I won't try to ruin things anymore. In the morning, I'll be gone, and you and your new girlfriend will be able to live happily ever after without me always being in the way. I just wish things were different. I always wish there was something I can do to change the situation, to stop Her from joining us, to get you to stay with me.

"_I love you." The words spilled from my mouth before I had the chance to stop them, but I found oddly I didn't care. I smiled, looking at Fang, almost expecting him to say reply instantly, he paused, his dark eyes searching my face, expecting me to suddenly go "Haha, gotcha, you're so gullible." I will admit I did do that once or twice, but that was in the past. This time I was serious._

_"You know I do Max, I always have." Fang said seriously, _

_"Just say it; I want to hear you say you love me. Call me paranoid in my old age." I joked casually, slightly disgusted by my newfound dependence on other people's feelings._

_He sighed and shook his head, but the edges of his mouth curled into a smirk and he leaned forward, pulling me closer._

_"Maximum Ride, I…" He stopped suddenly and tensed, as a sharp crack echoed through the trees. Instantly we were on our feet, fists curled and ready to attack whatever had been watching us. Suddenly, a teenaged girl with dark red hair fell from the tree, pale russet wings peeking through her jacket. She pulled herself up as we watched her warily, unsure whether she was a threat or not. When she'd righted herself and pulled her hair back from her face, she smiled widely. _

"_Max, Fang, you have no idea how long I've been looking for you." She said, the smile growing wider.#_

"_Who are you?" I asked hesitantly, still keeping a good distance between the two of us. _

"_My name is Rachel, and I'm like you. I want to join you. I want to be a member of the Flock." _

Perhaps it was just my inability to trust anyone properly, but Rachel never seemed real enough to really want to be a member of our family. Somehow she integrated herself fine, the younger kids accepted her instantly. We never questioned her on whether she'd developed powers similar to Angel's mind control. I think she was somehow empathic. Fang had been as wary of her as I had at first, but she'd placed one hand on his shoulder, smiled and he was practically falling at her feet.

I like to think of it like that anyway. It hurts to think he just dumped me for someone new. There's no changing the past though, but you can change the future. Which is exactly what I'm going to do, I'm leaving. Tonight. Forever perhaps, perhaps not, but I can't deal with living in this dysfunctional family. So, I'm writing down my goodbyes on a piece of paper leaving it for them to find in the morning. A cowards exit perhaps, but it's the one I've chosen; Maximum Ride can't always be brave. I wish I could, but it's like I'm missing an arm without Fang there. So bravery can go to hell for all I care.

They can all go to hell for all I care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I said before no I do NOT own Maximum Ride. Wish I had Iggy though. **

Her name was Rachel. She was like us. Another experiment from the School, she'd had the same sort of childhood as us except she'd never escaped, never had a real chance at a remotely normal life. Unlike us. You could practically see the pain through her eyes; maybe that was what attracted Fang. They just connected, even I could see that. I just couldn't admit it, I still can't.

FLASHBACK

You kept glancing back and fourth at Her, sending signals. I could tell why. You thought no-one noticed when you walked together through the trees. You didn't see me watching the two of you. But I _was _watching, just out of plain sight. I could see the two of you drawing nearer, holding hands. I could hear Her giggled as you kissed her lightly. I could feel the passion emanating from the two of you. You started to kiss more intimately, I continued watching. Frozen to the spot. Wanting to look away; praying to be able to move. Yet at the same time I couldn't stop. Like some grotesque horror film. Eventually I turned, fleeing into the forest; you were both too busy to hear my choked sobs.

END FLASHBACK

And still you didn't end my torture. You didn't tell me that it was over. You just pretended not to know. Until that night when everything came crashing down upon me. That night you took my heart and smashed it on the floor.

FLASHBACK

We were sitting face to face; I was biting my lip, trying hard not to break down and sob. Fang was sitting tensely looking at everything but my face.

"Max, I'm really sorry but-" Fang began, I interrupted him knowing what he was going to say,

"You've fallen for someone else and you think it would be best if we broke up because you don't want to hurt me anymore than you already have. Believe me Fang; I've known that for so long I was just waiting for you to break it off." I'd known they'd been meeting together; the other day I'd seen them kissing by the fire whilst I was supposedly asleep, "In my opinion we were over way before she came; so I'm just glad you made a clean break of it. If that's all you wanted to say I have to take first watch. I'll wake you up when it's your turn." I finished abruptly then stood up and walked to my prime spot right beside the fire, Fang stared at me for a while then nodded and slunk back into the shadows; I could only see the light of the fire glinting in his eyes from where I sat, he didn't even care how I was feeling; he didn't realise that at that very moment he'd shattered my heart into a million pieces. Because we were over – he didn't have to care anymore.

END FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first of all, sorry for no update in ages. I know I said last Friday but I kept putting off updating and then I forgot. But anyway I made this chapter longer, as you asked. I realise not much has happened...STILL but I am coming to the good bit in the next chapter. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Means a lot...I am sending you all psychic cookies. Yum.**

**Disclaimer: MWAHAHA yes I obviously own Maximum Ride. I bought them off J.P for a bet. NOT!**

**CHAPTER 3: **

FLASHBACK

They were leaning together, arms entwined; their tongues stuck inside each others mouth, the sight of the two of them made me feel sick to my stomach. I turned away and started to stoke the fire; Iggy came over to sit next to me and I leant against him,

"You miss being with him don't you Max?" Iggy said as he put an arm round my shoulder; we'd grown closer since She had come. Mainly because the others had decided on giving Her my job as leader. Her logic wasn't screwed and unlike me, she wasn't about to break down under all the strain. Even _I _privately agreed that she would make a better leader. But Iggy didn't exactly take to her, mainly because she thought he was too handicapped to cook or build bombs. She acted as if he and I were no longer part of the Flock. In a way we weren't, we didn't belong with the others. We were the outsiders, and She made sure we stayed that way.

END FLASHBACK

Blinking back tears I watched the moon slowly move across the sky; not the greatest way to spend your last night. At least for once it was peaceful. Not like last night, at that stupid hotel, where Fang took his relationship with Her up a level; last night crushed all hope that Fang, might, deep down, still love me.

FLASHBACK

We'd crashed at another motel for the night, courtesy of my Maximum Ride bankcard and under the orders if our new leader. I already knew what She had planned for tonight, you could tell by the looks she kept giving Fang, the subtle changes in her body movement when they were close. And of course the fact that they were staying in the same room; with us next door, they had made sure that no-one would be disturbing them. As we walked down the hall together the Flock, I had to physically restrain myself from ripping Her hair out. She sauntered down the hallway giggling as Fang whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He caressed her face, kissing her softly on the lips as he pulled her into the hotel room. I turned feeling more angry than upset, I wanted to scream. I wanted to kick, to punch, to destroy Her. To make her feel the pain I had to put up with everyday. I wanted her to know how it felt to wake up every morning and see the person you love sitting with somebody else. After the others had gone into their room, I broke down, sobbing, in the hallway. Not that they would notice, Iggy already knew how I would react, and the kids didn't care. Not even Angel, my baby, the little girl who always used to see me as a mother figure. She didn't even talk to me anymore, didn't listen to my orders; she didn't care if I was hurt. Not now She was here. She had even taken Angel away from me. I walked into the room which the others and I were sharing and sat on the edge of the only remaining bed. I was the only one left awake, Iggy was fast asleep on his bed; the kids were all at the other end of the room also asleep on their respective beds. I took the one nearest the door; leaning against the headboard. Then I froze. I could hear faint giggling, along with a few short gasps coming from the other room. Fang was muttering something in Her ear, I could hear him through the wall. The giggling continued, and I heard their bed creak, then they started to moan. I tried to block it out, but all I could hear was the two of them, thrusting into each other, on the other side of the wall.

"I love you Rachel." I heard Fang say softly in her ear. Then I cracked IT SHOULD BE ME, I mentally screamed at them through the wall. My thoughts were really focused on one thing as I ran to the bathroom, trying to find anything remotely sharp. Then I remembered the razor in Iggy's backpack. I ran back into the room, to see Iggy sitting with the razor in his hands, eyes focused in my direction.

"Give me the razor Iggy. Please. Let me do this."

I walked calmly towards him, my hands outstretched.

"And then what Max?" He spat, "I lose you; you die here in the hotel room. How do you think I'd feel, if I heard your last breaths? If I knew you were in pain and yet I did nothing to help you? Do you think I'd be able to live with myself? If I know it was my fault?" A tear ran down his face, he clutched the razor tighter in his hands, his knuckles going white.

"Iggy…please? I need to feel something. I need the pain." I pleaded desperate to feel blood running down my arms. Needing to feel something other than the hurt I was feeling inside.

"NO, Max!" He said sharply as I lunged for the razor. "Wake up. Fang is NOT coming back to you, he doesn't love you. Not anymore. Snap out of it, this is not just some bad dream. It's reality. You've got to let him go. But this will not help you. You've got to let him go." Iggy snapped in my face, he wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I pushed him away, he was doing exactly the same thing Fang did when I was upset. I couldn't take being reminded, to feel the same thing again.

"You're right. You're right." I said weakly as I sunk down on my bed.

"Night Max, see you in the morning." Iggy whispered. I stayed silent, not sure if I would even be here in the morning.

END FLASHBACK


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a filler, the good bit comes next. Update tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. sniffles**

We left the hotel right after breakfast; I hadn't eaten or spoken to anyone all morning. Not that any of the Flock even noticed; they we all too busy to pay attention to some like me. We'd spent the day flying around Long Island; with no real purpose. Since She came, destroying Itex has become unimportant; no reason to put the lovers in danger. Do I sound bitter?

My watch is over. Time's up, I walk slowly over to a sleeping Iggy. He groans as I shake him awake,

"My watch already? Jeez, I swear I'm getting less sleep by the day." Iggy said to me jokingly.

I stayed silent; memorising his face, etching it in my brain.

"Max? Are you OK?" He asked me, looking curiously upwards, holding me hand in his.

"I'm sorry Ig. I've got to go." I kissed him fully on the lips, placing my letter into his open hand. Pulling back, I whispered,

"Goodbye."

It was time to start running.

**Thanks to all my reviewers, my best friend got very annoyed when I told her about every review I got. Thanks to anonymous13 for PM me about my grammar, duly appreciated. Please review. Taaa muchly**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 new chaps in 2 days. Wow...lol**

**Disclaimer: Rachel is mine (sadly) the others are not. **

I knew there was no point going after Max, she'd just go into warp speed and then I'd have no chance of finding her. I touched my lips, savouring those last few moments with her; I'd probably never forget that kiss. I screamed in anger, Max was gone and it was my entire fault. No wait, it was Fang's fault she was gone, because he'd pushed her over the limit; abandoned her when she needed him most.

"Iggy why are you screaming?" Fang's deep voice broke through my screams; I could feel the calm emanating from him. The lack of emotion. Lack of caring. I'd never hated Fang as much as I did at that moment; I wanted to rip his throat out. Without turning round I said venomously

"Notice anything missing Fangy-boy?"

I turned round and could barely control my laughter at the awkward silence between the two of us.

"Where is she Ig?"

I stayed silent.

"Iggy where the fuck is Max?" He shouted, barely concealing how pissed he was.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone? Max wouldn't leave. Not unless she was forced to."

I laughed mirthlessly.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" I whispered tauntingly directly in Fang's face. "I know love makes you blind, but does it turn you stupid too?"

"What do you mean?" Fang asked, confused.

"She left because of you."

"Me? What did I do?" Fang continued to sound confused.

I really wanted to kill him then. Did he notice anything that didn't involve him or is he that naïve?

"Broke her heart, that's what you did. She's stayed 6 months, with you flaunting how happy you were; but yesterday you pushed her past her limit. If you'd really been paying attention you'd have heard her crying in her sleep, you'd notice she wasn't eating. You would've seen she was slowly falling apart. Did you realise just how cruel you were being? I just don't understand what possessed you to give her up." I brushed past Fang and grabbed my back, digging in it I brought out the rusty razorblade that I had kept from Max, just last night. I turned back to Fang.

"After you left her for Rachel, the old Max left and didn't return. Last night I had to take this blade away from her. That's how desperate she was. You destroyed what her, she was going to kill herself. You took the Flock from her, her job as leader, and you can act innocent, pretend it wasn't your fault but Max is gone. AND YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME!" I practically screamed the last sentence; holding onto the blade so hard it was cutting into my hand.

"Iggy-" Fang began

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR HALF-ASSED APOLOGY! YOU DON'T REALLY CARE, YOU'RE NOT SORRY SHE LEFT, SO DON'T ACT ALL UPSET BECAUSE SHE'S GONE." I yelled through my tears, my heart ached inside my chest, I remembered the letter in my hand. I gave it to Fang.

"Read it, you can tell the others later, I want to know what she said." I heard the paper rustle, as Fang took a sharp intake of breath.

"Read it now…please."

"Dear Flock..."

**Sorry...I thought I would leave it there just to be annoying. Thanks to: MRACR, 14rosestar15, Gabriel Wolfe, LilyFlower101, shadowytwilight, Melt the Sugar, Kittydog Lover, BabySuni (x2),r3allyb0r3dgurl (x2 also), UrGuRl-fr0mBr00klYn, gabrielle, LivyLooLoo, 5253racer, loz, Serenity Jones, Makmay 04, Stupidd-Kidd, VampiressE12B, CITCAT826, maxrideo8, Maximum Writers, azori, Dark Hybrid, C-chan, sweetquerida1800, black-venom-heart, anonymouse13 (sorry for spelling your name wrong in previous chapter), alina virgilyn c. brooks, Dreamer xo, noname, Loz727, musiclover33, Kimsa Ki-Lurria, Silent Source, Randomly Cheesy, nudge343 and Olivia for reviewing. If I missed anyone out (other than Ray's hair who is my best friend) sorry and have a psychic cookie. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Dear Flock,

**MY COMPUTER IS FIXED: SQUEEEE! NO MORE VIRUSES HALLELUJAH!!**

"_Dear Flock, _

_I realise this will probably be the last thing I ever write, to you or anyone else for that matter. Where I'm going I doubt pen pals will be allowed. I just thought this might be an easier good-bye than the one you'd all expect, me being such a melodramatic an 'all. Just to be clear, if Iggy doesn't tell you. This isn't a suicide note. At least not a direct one. _

_Angel, my baby I've always loved you as my own, ever since you entered the room with your chicken wings. Keep fighting; be safe, I love you._

_Gazzy, I love you and you're macho attitude. Look out for Iggy and – as much as it pains me to say – keep building those awesome bombs._

_Nudge, although you never shut up I'll miss your incessant chatter. Look out for the others and make the most of your life._

_Iggy, you've kept me sane for the past six months, you're my ironic buddy and I love you to pieces. You better not forget that. _

_Rachel, I'd love to hate you with all my heart, but … I can't. You've made the Flock happy and you've helped Fang to smile, laugh and love. Things I was never able to do. Keep doing your job and don't you dare betray them. _

_Fang, frankly I have nothing to say. Its been too long and I don't want this to hurt me any more than it already does._

_Keep strong amigos, fight hard, and never let them take you alive. _

_Good luck, I love you all. _

_Maximum Ride."_

Fang barely choked back his tears,

"She's gone isn't she? She's really left us." He asked Iggy incredulously, who had tears tracks running down his face. He nodded slowly, teeth clamped shut as to stop hit from screaming at the older boy. Fang knew what he was thinking : "_And it's all his fault"_ the words echoed in his mind.

He could hardly disagree with that.

**AN: This is the penultimate chapter, I have a cliffhanger to add on the end. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read or even glanced at this. Uh and sorry about the wait. I'm an idiot, please don't kill me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, for this chapter I'm changing my layout slightly, really you have Fang, Rachel, Max and Iggy's POV's rather than the usual

**Ok, for this chapter I'm changing my layout slightly, really you have Fang, Rachel, Max and Iggy's POV's rather than the usual bitter Max. K?**

**(A/N: I live in the UK, so I have no idea what Arizona looks like, bear with me here.)**

_Max's POV_

I could barely see my surroundings; my eyes had long ago filled with tears. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to get a glimpse at my blotchy face; would probably assume someone close to me had died…or I'd just been dumped. Funny thing is, as much as I'd wanted to leave; I kept looking over my shoulder praying one of them had come after me.

I was flying somewhere on the outskirts of Arizona; not much to see, no blinking lights, no Eraser, Flyboys or strange experiments coming in after me. Just me. Completely alone. At the very end.

_Rachel's POV  
_I could hear Max crying from where I was supposedly sleeping; why doesn't she just _leave _already? I've dragged out my mission for a lot longer than was planned; it's beginning to become painful having to proclaim my love to Fang every goddamned day. I thought my little trick the other night would have pushed her over the edge, but clearly she's decided to stay for a while longer.

I watched from the top of the tree, Max had picked up a piece of crumpled paper from her pocket, I stared barely breathing. Was she actually going to leave? She wrote fast, filling the page within minutes. She hesitated slightly as she shook Iggy awake; a single tear ran down her cheek as she stared at the handicaps pale face. She gave the boy a quick kiss, placing the paper in his hand and running as fast as she could through the trees. I smiled broadly, grabbing the gun from the holster on my thigh. Time for the fun to start.

_Max's POV_

I circled around my final destination; the metal walls glistening slightly in the moonlight. I swooped lower, almost touching the roof, angling upwards I perched lightly on the dirt outside the compound. Stepping slowly forward I grasped one finger around the fence in front of me. Instantly the siren began; Flyboys all rushed forward, guns pointed at my head. The whitecoats followed and I heard the order.

I smiled when the tranquiliser dart slammed into my neck. I fell gracefully to the ground, staring up at the sky. What perfect ending I mused, as the world went black.

_Fang's POV_

My hands were shaking violently, an aching pain had filled my chest; the Flock didn't know about Max, although considering her letter, I wondered whether they would care if she was gone. Where had I been over the past six months? The girl I had once loved almost killed herself, and I'd been too infatuated with Rachel to even notice. The tears were falling freely between Iggy and I, we both had no idea why I was crying; guilt and something else had manifested and I was unable to stop the saltwater running down my face. I hated tears, like blood, they leave a part of your identity wherever they drop.

I was suddenly filled with rage, how could she leave us? We're her family, the only people she's _ever _cared about. If we meant anything to her, she never would've left.

"I know what you're thinking. And you're wrong; you aren't family, none of us are really related. Max cared about us all, like we were her children, her responsibility, and what happened? You forgot her, she became a liability in your eyes and she left because of it." Iggy muttered spitefully,

"Oh yes she was the biggest liability of you all, wasn't she?" A velvety voice came from behind us, "Little Miss Perfect, always telling you what to do, where you could go, just like a proper general. But now she's out the way; it's my turn." I turned around to find the girl I loved pointing a loaded gun right between my eyes.

_Rachel's POV _

It was quite entertaining water the two mistakes break out into a testosterone filled feud. No actually fighting was involved, just the blind one shrieking pointlessly at Fang, it was a wonder the others didn't wake up. I listened to that pathetic little letter, oh if only she knew…then I _bet _she'd be cursing my name into next month. They were both crying now; out of guilt or some other pathetic human emotion. Iggy gave his little speech; I listened intently, creeping up behind them, gun in hand.

"Oh yes she was the biggest liability of you all, wasn't she?" My words were filled with venom. "Little Miss Perfect, always telling you what to do, where you could go, just like a proper general. But now she's out the way; it's my turn." The two idiots turned slowly, I aimed the gun right between Fangs eyes, he moved and I'd kill him before he could blink. I smiled sweetly at Fang, showing off pointed canines in a predators smile. He looked genuinely surprised, did he really think he could worm his way out of this? I cut him off before he could even begin to speak, it was probably an epitaph. I looked him dead straight in the eye.

"Now, now honey, we wouldn't want any trouble would we?"  
I cocked the gun, hearing it click. With my finger on the trigger, I pulled slightly and…

**HAHA…this is the final chapter. So I'm leaving it there. PM me if you want a sequel to be written. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed over the course of this story, love to all of you and um…thanks for all your comments**

**See ya**

**RippedIntoPieces**


End file.
